The Only Christmas Gift I Want
by EthanR27
Summary: The Sonic Team are getting ready to prepare for the holidays, but the problem is that it was Sticks' first Christmas, ever. Find out what will happen in this marvelous holiday as she may find how astounding the holidays can be and find, true love? ("Stickails" One-Shot and Sonamy) Please R&R, that mean a lot for my first upload!


It is Christmas Eve, and the Sonic Boom gang are having a small Christmas party at the hut. When I mean by a small party, it consist of only the gang, nobody else, not even Comedy Jim. It is the afternoon before Christmas, everyone is getting ready for the occasion.

Sonic was the one in charge of the whole party, since he was fast at getting stuff done. Amy was in charge of decorations, as seen that she is a beauty and decorating guru. Tails was in charge of the lighting and the entertainment, since he's the techie of the group. Knuckles was in charge of the food, as usual, nothing new.

On the other hand, it is Sticks' first Christmas. She never knew about the tradition (or the holiday I should say) since she lived on her own before meeting them. The only reason she had no role in the preparation is because she doesn't know what you do in Christmas. The whole afternoon, she was sitting alone at her couch in her burrow.

Since Amy was done with her part, she went to go see Sticks and wanted to lend a hand and tell her about Christmas.

"Hey Sticks! How are you?"

"Amy! It's nice to see you again! I'm a bit confused about this Christmas you guys are talking about."

"That's why I'm here. I was about to tell you anything you need to know."

For the first 10 minutes, Amy told Sticks about the origin of Christmas and how it all started. She then moved on to the yearly traditions, which might be vital to her.

"Every year when we celebrate Christmas, it is a time to spend with others you care about. The basic of them all is gift exchange. Everyone during Christmas exchange gifts to anyone at will that may please them and be happy to receive."

Amy kept talking and talking about gifts and the Santa Claus legend, until she got to the part she gets excited about…

"There is another tradition that people follow, which I personally enjoy…" Amy stated with a big grin.

"Why so excited?" Sticks asked.

"It's the tradition of the mistletoe. Do you know what a mistletoe is?"

"Nope." Sticks proclaimed.

"A mistletoe is a plant that grows in the European region, from trees to be specific."

"Okay, I think I get the idea. Keep going about the tradition." Sticks said.

"The tradition is that if a boy and girl stand under the mistletoe, and can be good friends or total strangers, they are expected to kiss."

"And you're excited, because…" Sticks started.

"I can make Sonic stand under it with me and then kiss. Oh, how dreamy!"

Sticks on the other hand, was thinking of her best guy friend, Tails. She then started to imagine if it happen between her and Tails. As a result, she was blushing madly at the single thought of it.

 _Do I like Tails that way that I'm willing to do it?_ Sticks thought.

"Hey Sticks, why so cheesy? Are you daydreaming again?" Amy asked.

The moment Sticks heard her, she just snapped out of it like nothing happened, but she was still blushing.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing's going on! I'm not even daydreaming!" Sticks uproared.

"Yeah, sure…" Amy said sarcastically. "Are you thinking about Tails?!"

"WHAT?! No! Why would I think of him?!" Sticks yelled while getting redder.

"OMG! Sticks, do you have a crush on Tails?!" Amy asked wonderfully.

"NO! I don't, so stop it!" Sticks yelled while getting redder and redder.

"Tails and Sticks are sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Amy chanted.

"Okay, okay! I give in!" Sticks bowed in defeat.

"I'm just messing with you! That's so sweet! I can see that you two can make a cute couple!" Amy stated.

Sticks just sat there, smiling and blushing madly about the thoughts she is having.

"Okay then. Should we go back to the hut? The party is about to start." Amy asked.

"Lead the way, my BFF!"

Back with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles:

"Hey Sonic, how's it going with your job?" Tails asked.

"Tails, don't you know I was done already. You haven't even moved a bit!"

"Heh, sorry. I was daydreaming."

"Again? Tails, you were daydreaming the whole day today. Is there something going on?" Sonic asked.

Tails on the other hand was daydreaming about his crush on Sticks. He wants the day to be perfect. He even got what he calls, the "perfect gifts". What he is going to get her is a metal boomerang, a wooden bo staff that extends and retracts with a push of a button, and a charm bracelet. At the thought of this was making him blush, and Sonic can guess what's going on with the kitsune.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on." Tails said.

"Knuckles, Tails and I are going to be out of the hut for a minute. Make sure that the food doesn't burn, like you accidentally burn all of the time…" Sonic stated.

"Don't worry Sonic. I don't think that it will happen again, I think…" Knuckles started. "Just go ahead, I'll try my best."

"Thanks Knuckles!" Sonic said with his signature thumbs up.

"So Tails, tell me what's going on…" Sonic started.

Throughout the whole 20 minutes they were outside the hut, Tails told Sonic about his crush on Sticks, how he got a few gifts for her, wishing that she could be his girlfriend, all of that stuff, even he said that he wanted the party to go perfect that he is going to ask Sonic a favor.

"Wow, never saw that coming, buddy! I am very happy for you that you care for Sticks, and I wish you guys some luck." Sonic stated.

"Hey Sonic, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it buddy?"

Tails started to become red even though he didn't say anything, yet.

"Can you make sure that the mistletoe is above the Christmas tree?"

"Sure! Anything for you."

"Just be careful with Amy, you know how she acts during Christmas."

"Ah, who cares! I'll give in to her this Christmas…" Sonic said, becoming red at the moment.

"So are you saying that you are willing to let Amy kiss you?!" Tails asked in awe.

"Maybe…"

10 Minutes Later at the Party

The party to their expectations were spectacular. The Sonic Boom gang were having the time of their lives, except Sticks which she is still a bit nervous in case she may mess up (somehow…).

Each of the gifts the gang brought is at follows:

Tails - Sticks: Metal Boomerang, Wooden Retractable Bo Staff, Charm Bracelet

Sticks - Tails: New Toolkit, Personally Repaired U-T (how does it fit into a box?), Gold Locket

Tails - Sonic: Aquaphobic EnerShield, Upgraded Running Shoes

Amy - Sonic: Chaos Crystal Fragments (that has the same powers as Chaos Emeralds)

Sonic - Amy: Upgraded Piko Hammer, Gold Bracelet

Knuckles - Everyone: Weights (really…)

Everyone - Knuckles: OTHER Workout Equipment

The party went on for a while, until it was time to chow. Knuckles, for once, managed to cook correctly (ahem…) that actually satisfied everyone. Even Amy threw in a little treat for cake afterwards.

Time passes by, Sticks and Tails talking in the sideline, Sonic and Amy talking in the other end, and Knuckles is wandering around to join them from time to time, since he only uses his time to workout, even though it is a time for everyone to enjoy company.

It was around time to open up the gifts. Everyone started talking for a bit longer before heading over to the tree to open them up. Since it was all Sonic's idea to have the party, he was the one who gets to hand the gift first. The music is pretty loud that people didn't pay attention to what's going on, that they even started to mind their personal business with one another to what they were doing minutes ago.

"Uh, Amy?" Sonic started.

"Yes, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Here, I got you something. Merry Christmas." Sonic said, blushing.

Amy took the gift kindly and noticed how red Sonic has become. At that instant, she can imply that he is giving her a chance, but for what?

"My Piko Hammer? What is it doing in here? Are you trying to be cheap on me?"

"No. Actually, I asked Tails to do me a favor and tweak your hammer a bit. The new features to it is that it's more lighter than before and can cause bigger shockwaves at contact." Sonic said.

"Wow. You did that just for me?"

"Yeah, and I got you something extra inside the box..."

"Another gift?" Amy asked.

Amy desperately looked for the gift and eventually found a note.

"Look inside the Christmas tree, behind the Sonic ornament." Amy read.

She eventually found the small box behind the Sonic ornament. As she shook the box, wondering what was inside, she kept guessing what was inside for a while now. the only thing Sonic said was to open it. She did as commanded. Amy started to open the gift, until...

"OMG! Sonic…" Amy started, being awestruck at the same time.

"I hope you like it…" Sonic said.

"Of course I will, that's the most wonderful thing you ever did to me!"

Sonic doesn't know about it, but he is standing right under the mistletoe, and Amy took advantage of it and kissed him. Sonic was in shock to receive a kiss like that, but he eventually gave in.

"What was that for?" Sonic asked in shock. Once he looked up, realizing that he is under the mistletoe, he said "Oh…".

"Merry Christmas, Sonic the Hedgehog…"

"Merry Christmas, Amy Rose…"

(Now back to the real story…)

Sticks and Tails were talking in the offside, about whatever nonsense that nobody knows of. But at least they are into the conversation for a while now. Because Sonic and Amy went outside to test out the Piko Hammer, nobody else inside the hut had no explanation to where is the shockwaves coming from. Consequently, it caused Sticks to undergo her animal instincts, and Tails must control her so that she won't accidentally trash the hut, because she goes paranoid due to it.

"AH! What's going on?!" Sticks yelled.

"Sticks! Sticks! Calm down! We don't want you to trash the hut, after all we had to go through in the afternoon!" Tails exclaimed.

"Whew, sorry Tails. Thanks for helping me out there. A second too late and this place will be in ruins. Where is it coming from anyway?"

"I'm guessing that's Amy testing out her Piko Hammer. I gave it a few kinks to it, which explains the shockwaves." Tails explained.

"Oh. Wait… how were you able to get it from her?"

"While she was busy with the decorations, I had my part done, which is to set up the entertainment. That was really easy! Anyway, Sonic left me to do a favor that he wanted me to help him out getting Amy her gift. I don't know why all of a sudden he started to give in. He took her Piko Hammer and handed it to me, gave it an upgrade in under 5 minutes, then until now, they are testing it out. Speaking of which, I actually got you something…" Tails said, blushing at the same time.

"Aw, Tails. You didn't had to get me anything. I care for you, a lot. That's all I am satisfied with." Sticks said.

Tails, on the other hand, got the gift for her anyway. The same for Sticks, she handed her gift to Tails. Little that they know, they were both standing under the mistletoe. They just don't know it yet…

"Here Sticks, it's for you." Tails said, blushing while handing her the gift.

"The same for you, Tails" Sticks said, also blushing.

The good thing, Sonic went to crash their conversation.

"Hey guys, how's it going for you two?" Sonic asked.

"We were about to open each other's gifts. Why?" Tails asked.

"Uh, no reason…" Sonic said while looking up.

Tails and Sticks got the message that Sonic intentionally was making. They both looked up, and found themselves dumbfounded, and they were directly under the mistletoe. Both Sticks and Tails started to gaze at each other, blushing madly about knowing exactly what will happen next. They both have strong feelings for each other, but were too shy to talk about it. Tails was brave enough to say it to her at this very instant.

 _Oh no..._ , Tails and Sticks thought simultaneously.

"Uh, I better go now… So…" Sonic said as he dashed out of the scene.

"Sticks, I want to confess something…"

"What is it, Tails?"

"Ever since we've met up a few months back, I liked you and thought of us than more than friends."

"Are you implying…" Sticks started.

"I love you."

These 3 simple words changed their perspectives on each other. Sticks became more open to Tails and started to tear up because she's overjoyed, and Tails was able to control himself after getting his thoughts out. Sticks has been crying for the next 5 minutes, which Tails kinda got annoyed, but was happy at the same time.

(sniff…) "I love you too, Tails."

As they both approached each other, Tails made the quicker move and started to kiss passionately. Their first kiss as a new couple, having the audacity to care for each other for the rest of their lives, vowing each other a good relationship.

"Let see what our gifts are, shall we?" Sticks said.

"Of course."

Tails opened his gift first, seeing inside was a new toolkit, and a gold locket.

"This is wonderful, thank you Sticks!"

"There's also something else in there…"

"What?! No way! You got U-T back and fixed it yourself?! You didn't have to…"

"Don't worry about it. After all, I wanted to surprise you earlier, but thought of holding it on until now."

It was Sticks' turn to look at her gift. She was being awestruck that she found a metal boomerang, a bo staff, and a charm bracelet.

"This is the best gift I've ever received, and all thanks to you, Tails" Sticks said. She even planted a kiss on his cheek for appreciation.

"Aw, shucks…" Tails said, blushing in happiness.

Later on in the party, the gang participated in a low dance. Knuckles was in charge of the music since he has no one to pair up with (forever alone… lol). Amy and Sonic were dancing in the sideline, blushing at each other's presence. Sticks and Tails were taking it easy at the couch, holding hands, watching Sonic and Amy dance.

"Hey Tails, back then when we were opening each other gifts, what do you mean that I didn't have to give you a gift?' Sticks asked.

"Well it's because of you."

"What do you mean 'because of me'?"

"You are the only Christmas gift I ever want."


End file.
